Harry Potter and the Weaver of the Tapestry
by SekhmetDesign
Summary: On a dark night, at a Death Eaters meeting, Severus witnessed a discussion that will change the life in the Magical World.


Harry Potter: Weaver of the Tapestry  
  
!==========================================================  
  
Disclaimer: This couldn't be done without the creative mind of J.K. Rowling, who has invented such wonderful characters and stories. The only thing that truly belongs to me is the plot and some characters.  
  
Well, this is yet another Potter fanfiction and I hope you'll like it. For those who wish to be my beta-readers (and I really need some, cause my writing sucks in English!!! =^_^= just e-mail me at artemis_diana_entreri@hotmail.com.  
  
So, here we go. ==========================================================!  
  
Chapter 1: the hunt for a DeathEater  
  
Severus Snape was hiding behind a bush, looking at the reunion in the forest clearing. Never would he have expected so much people at a DeathEater's reunion. Spying on them, he was scanning the horizon, looking for Lord Voldemort or any of his high ranked followers. He wasn't there, but Snape was feeling his dark influences in the air. He shivered.  
  
He was afraid. He would have to assume his old self again, the blood- thirsty, most deadly DeathEater he was back there, almost 15 years ago. He thought he would never be that man again. Dumbledore did forget him and give him a chance for redemption, but now that Lord Voldemort was back, he had to spy again, to reintegrate the Dark Order of the DeathEaters and spy on them. His hands were shaking.  
  
Nervous, he looked at them, not certain if he should just pop-up in front of them. He sensed his tattoo burning, the Dark Mark red as fire. There were butterflies in his stomach and he was sweating like a pig. He had to do it. But he was paralyzed by FEAR. Never in his entire live was he so overcome by his feelings. He was always able to contain it, but now, knowing Voldemort was near him was almost giving him a heart attack.  
  
As he was looking back at the bunch of DeathEaters not far from him, he saw newcomers arrived. Heavily armed, a silvery armour and masked on their faces, the DeathEaters did remark those new ones and stopped talking, creating an unusual silence filled with tension. No one seemed able to talk again and Severus could see in their eyes that those metallic creatures caused some discomfort and even fear among young DeathEaters. They had an unexpected entrance, though.  
  
Severus knew what they were. The BezahlterKillers. An ancient project Voldemort once spoke of, an army of over-trained, dangerous killers entirely devoted to the Dark Lord. «He finally did it» Snape thought. He had created an army of emotionless devotees who wouldn't mind dying for him. Not like the DeathEaters, swift to change of side and to not follow Voldemort's orders. Like him.  
  
Severus didn't like that. It could only mean trouble. BIG trouble!  
  
Two of them entered the clearing with a man held between them. He seemed dead; Snape could only see his hairs and his cloak, his face facing the ground. « It must be a wizard who provokes Voldemort's fury. He will be killed. Maybe I should stay here for a while and look at it. Or I could suffer the same fate. »  
  
He heard a noise behind him and before he could turn and look at it, he felt himself fall into the world of unconsciousness. What would happen to him didn't matter anymore.  
  
********************************  
  
He felt numb.  
  
Trying to remember where he was and what he was doing, he saw a man in front of him. A repulsive, reptilian look; a long dark emerald cloak and a sword belted to his right side.  
  
"Sleep well, Severus?"  
  
A groan answered the questioner. Severus knew now where he was.  
  
Lord Voldemort was standing in front of him, and two BezahlterKillers were holding Severus.  
  
"Might I know what you were doing hiding behind a bush?"  
  
Another groans. "I don't remember."  
  
The Dark Lord looked at him, puzzled. «He searching for a way to kill me» Snape thought. «Maybe»  
  
"I.I was waiting for your appearance, Master. I don't trust my. fellows DeathEaters, when you are not here."  
  
"Really?" Voldemort replied, amused. "How come?"  
  
"Maybe I can tell you later, master. In private."  
  
He was his old self again, the quick-thinking, double-crosser Snape. He didn't want to be alone with the Master, yet he couldn't says something against the others DeathEaters, all looking at him, the favourite of Voldemort, with deadly eyes. He had to think fast. Voldemort looked at his two BezahlterKillers and shrugged. They released Snape but stay next to him.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, son." Voldemort told him, before turning to the crowd "Now that all of my DeathEaters are here," Voldemort said "We can begin our little reunion." Everyone was looking at the Dark Lord. "We have a lot to talk again. Betrayals, Death, sickness. Difficulties with the Ministry, chased down by our enemies. A lot happen during those dark years. But now, I am back and more powerful than ever, and you, my dear DeathEaters who have come back to me, you shall be reward for your support to me. Tonight is a big night. It is the night when we shall begin our War."  
  
Many shivered, thinking about what was to come. A war, with many deaths and failures. But they shall overcome those ordeals and rule the world.  
  
"But for that, I have to make a clean-up in this order. A lot of you have disappointed me. Even my own son." He looked at Severus. "My, oh my, why did I listen to your mother? I should have killed you when you were born. Alas, I have killed your mother for what she has done. She died for you, Severus."  
  
Snape tried to attack Voldemort and hit him, but the two BezahlterKillers held him. He was furious.  
  
"You MotherF. !!! I shall see you dead, Voldemort!" Severus roared. "You shall never win this battle. Dumbledore will defeat you.  
  
"Dumbledore?" The Dark Lord replied. "How is he? It's been a while since I didn't see that old fool. Always taking care of Harry Potter, I assume. That boy is being spoiled; they should have given him to me years ago. There wouldn't be a lot of deaths because of that."  
  
He approached his son and put his right hand under his chin.  
  
"Hum. Now, what will I do with you? A useless son. I always knew you would be a disappointment to me. A reckless boy, a stupid one allied to the "good" side. Heh heh, why did I let you breathe all those years? But now, you have the opportunity to please your father again, Severus. Tell me, what are the Ministry of Magic's plans to defeat me? You must know them, since you spy for them."  
  
Snape gulped. If he didn't tell him what he knew, he was sure the BezahlterKillers would make him talk.  
  
"Maybe this would make you talk." Voldemort said.  
  
He approached the almost dead body that Severus saw sooner and he grabbed the hair. Severus could now see the face.  
  
"Karkaroff!"  
  
"Yes, Karkaroff" Voldemort repeated. "My BezahlterKillers have founded him hiding in Belgium, in a muggle hotel. He was so afraid, the poor. But we manage to make him talk." He grinned evilly. "It was fun. Hearing him cry, plead for forgiveness, screaming. He was such a coward. But I know that you won't cry, Severus. Neither screams nor pleads. You are weak of this now. You will only face us bravely and wish for a quick death."  
  
He approached his face to Severus. "But you won't have it. I will personally look to it."  
  
He then took the head of Karkaroff in one hand and with the other, dragging his sword out of his belt, simply slices Karkaroff's head. Karkaroff didn't have time to see his death coming. His head was hanging in Voldemort's right hand, blood pouring from it. Severus felt his stomach ready to throw up.  
  
"This is better than Avada Kedavra!" He was happy now. "You couldn't understand it, my son. The feeling. The urge to kill. The pleasure to fulfill this feeling. Ah, what a relief!" He throws the head away, like a simple toy with what he was fed up. He purred.  
  
"Now, time to make you talk, my son. You will make acquaintance with my good BezahlterKiller Geri." A young woman with a gold mask and a halberd as her weapon stand next to Voldemort. "A nice woman, especially good with her knifes and her creativity. Those who are under her "care" always like to talk. Better for them than suffer a lot more under her talented hands." He suddenly became serious. "But not as good as my beloved One. Alas, we will find her and bring her back to me." He turned his back to Severus and talked to the woman Geri. "Make sure that he suffers a lot. But don't kill him. Yet." He went away of Severus, to his DeathEaters. All Severus was able to see before he was taken away was a evilly grin on Lucius Malfoy, who was now standing next to Voldemort and happy to have stolen the place of Severus to the side of his Dark Lord.  
  
********************************  
  
Well guarded, Severus was escorted to a near grotto, with BezahlterKiller Geri on his feet. He was scared, now. He would suffer a lot, and he won't be able to kill himself. Why? Why couldn't he have a normal live, like that Harry Potter? No problems, all fun and happy, but noooo! He had to be the son of Voldemort. Oh, how he hated that Potter kid! He didn't kill the Dark Lord correctly. He was the son of Lily, beautiful Lily and that idiot James, the super egotistical James Potter. What have he did wrong in his live to deserve that? He wishes he could have a FastKill potion. He would gladly open his arms to Death. But it won't be now.  
  
The BezahlterKillers were bringing him inside a grotto, where they would proceed to the little "chat". The two BezahlterKillers, apparently men, escorting Severus made him sit on a rock and hold him by his shoulders. Geri looked at them.  
  
"You will speak, little worm." She took out a little knife from her belt and played with it on the left cheek of Severus. "Now that Daddy's not here to "protect" you, we will be able to .talk better."  
  
She approached him, but suddenly stopped her move. A shadow appeared behind her.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
They all look at the shadow, which was standing at a meter from them, covered by the shadows. Geri seemed to hesitate.  
  
"Deborah?"  
  
The shadow nodded.  
  
"Let him go. I will take him with me."  
  
"It's the Traitor!" One of the two male BezahlterKillers screamed. "Death to the Traitor!"  
  
He and his male companion jump on the shadow, trying to attack it. But it was quicker than them. And deadlier. With only one move, it had kill one of them by breaking his neck and was beating up the other one, punching him in the face and finishing him by sending him in Morphée's World with a swift kick in the face. The body felt on the ground.  
  
Geri looked at the shadow, worried.  
  
"If the Dark Lord founds you here, you're a dead meat."  
  
"I know. But I'm not afraid of him." The feminine voice answered.  
  
"Not true, idiot. Did you forget I know you? Your voice is trembling and I can see you are shaking as a leave. You must go."  
  
"Let him come with me." The shadow pointed at Severus. "I will bring him back to a safe place." As she walked toward Geri, she left the shadow. A tall and sporty woman, at least in her early twenties, hazelnut eyes and auburn hair came out. She was wearing a nice black dress and a white coat stopping at her knee. She fixed Geri a while and added.  
  
"You could come with us, you know."  
  
"I can't" Geri moaned. "I'm too afraid."  
  
"You can't stay with that monster, Geri. Come. We'll live back our lives, we have to stop him or he'll kill all the ones we love. Everything we know will shatter."  
  
"I can't."  
  
The BezahlterKiller turned to look at Severus. "You are free to go. I won't do this. I can't. Not anymore." She looked at the other woman. "Deborah, leave this place. For me, it is too late. I'll cover you, but go."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Just go. Someone have to cover up." She seemed resign.  
  
Deborah went to her and gave her a hug. "I'll free you from his evil grip." They looked at each other, still holding. "He won't have me agin!"  
  
Then Deborah move toward Severus.  
  
"Come on. We must go." She grabbed his arm and started to walk with him. "Goodbye. Geri. One day."  
  
The BezahlterKiller looks at them leave. Oh, Voldemort would be furious about that. But she knew Deborah was stronger than her and she could fight him. She would fight. And she would do anything to save her friend Geri the BezahlterKiller. But she'll be dead by then.  
  
********************************  
  
They ran as fast as they could, leaving this place was there first priority. But after 15 minutes of running, Severus stopped to take his breath.  
  
"Stop. We . must go back. We must save. your friend."  
  
"We must save ourselves first." She replied. "Voldemort is after us. By now, they must know we have runaway. If we go back, or just stop a little longer, we are dead."  
  
"I'm tired of running. I've run all my live from him. I don't think I can do it anymore."  
  
"Hey, don't despair." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Think of your friends waiting for you."  
  
"I don't have any friend." He replied dryly.  
  
She looked at him, shamed. This wasn't the good things to say to him. « He seems to be a tough one » Deborah thought.  
  
"Oups. Dumb words!" She looked at him. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intentions." "It's ok." He cut her off. "You didn't know." He stands up, ready to go again. "Maybe we should go."  
  
"Yes, but I think that we should separate here."  
  
He looked at her, shocked. "What? You're leaving me?"  
  
"I think it is a better idea that we separate. At least one of us will be able to tell the authorities about Voldemort's plans if the other one got caught."  
  
He agreed.  
  
"If. If I don't make it, could you go this place" she took out a paper from her coat's pocket "and tell the people there where I am? At least they will know where I am. And they're friends, they could help you too."  
  
She handed him the paper and he asked her.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I know a lot about Voldemort's secret plans. I have to do something before I go to London and organise the defences against Voldie."  
  
She approached him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Now, go. We must stop this madman." She began to run, but look at Severus one last time. "Don't give up. We shall see each other again. I hope."  
  
And she went.  
  
Severus was alone again. All this was too much. But he had to tell Dumbledore. The world was in danger. And he ran in a different direction.  
  
He hoped he would see Deborah again.  
  
! ========================================================  
  
Well, now waiting for the reviews, please! I am now scheduling the next chapter, but I can't promise a due date. :'( sorry for that! Anyhow, I also hope that some people will email me for the beta-readers stuff, because I really need help in English.I hate it not knowing well something! Heh heh, anyhow, till next time!!!! The Windc@ster L@dy ======================================================== ! 


End file.
